


Repurposing

by katajainen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Bagginshield, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reshirement AU, Sex on the porch, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: The heat lies like a thick dusty blanket over Hobbiton, with the sun beating down and not a whiff of rain in the unmoving air. All things considered, it is far too hot to do anything but stay in the shadow on the back porch, wearing as few clothes as decency allows and keeping cold drinks within arm’s reach.
Thorin doesn’t protest as Bilbo climbs into the hammock with her; it is, after all, wide enough to snugly accommodate two. However, there’s fitting snugly and there’s, well, other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> Inspired by [rutobuka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka)'s lovely [lesbean bagginshield sketch](http://nastyrutobuka.tumblr.com/post/148650809015/i-have-a-bunch-of-completely-random-lesbean#notes) (NSFW!)
> 
> You're a living fandom treasure, Ruto <3

The heat lies like a thick dusty blanket over Hobbiton, with the sun beating down and not a whiff of rain in the unmoving air. All things considered, it is far too hot to do anything but stay in the shadow on the back porch, wearing as few clothes as decency allows and keeping cold drinks within arm’s reach.

Thorin doesn’t protest as Bilbo climbs into the hammock with her; it is, after all, wide enough to snugly accommodate two. However, there’s fitting snugly and there’s, well, other things.

‘Bilbo… the neighbours might see us!’

The hand stealing under her shirt does not stop. ‘So?’ Warm fingers brush, long and nimble, over Thorin’s nipple. ‘I thought you built me this porch exactly for us to enjoy it this way…’

If Thorin’s ‘What?!’ comes out breathless instead of indignant, it’s only because of the soft lips pressing against her neck. The hammock shifts in a low lazy swing under their combined weight as Bilbo moves. Her mouth nuzzles down as Thorin’s shirt rides up, lips and tongue painting a rapidly cooling trail on bare skin where the two meet.

Then the mouth closes over her nipple, clever fingers find the other again and pinch just on the verge of too hard. Thorin bites back a gasp at the sudden jolt of pleasure trailing hot and unerring down between her legs. Bilbo squirms until she’s straddling Thorin’s thighs, and causes them to swing once more, more violently this time. Thorin feels her toes brush the floor not once but twice before she can stretch her leg far enough to put a proper stop to them.

Thorin’s hands trail up Bilbo’s sides until she has a hold of her chin. ‘Bilbo…’

She tilts her head up just enough to release Thorin’s nipple with a wet little ‘plop’, and the sight of the hard dark nub against the soft pink lips hovering over it, moist and shining in the noonday sun, has Thorin catching her breath and near forgetting her words.

‘Can’t we…’ she perseveres, ‘can’t we take this indoors? Surely this is not the best--’

‘Nonsense,’ Bilbo cuts her off, the word a cool tingling breath on Thorin’s spit-slicked skin. ‘I have wanted to do this since you first put this thing up.’ She presses a soft kiss in the hollow between Thorin’s breasts, lazily rolling one nipple between thumb and forefinger. ‘Besides,’ she says and glances up with the most impish grin, ‘I trust you not to let me fall.’

The sunlight filtering under the awnings rests soft on Bilbo’s hair, picking out gold in the auburn, as she looks up at Thorin, chin propped on her chest, and her eyes are a shifting shade of agate growing dark. Thorin’s heart beats hard and fast as Bilbo’s hand slips slowly down, fingertips skipping over her ribs like a faunt playing hopscotch in summer-dry dirt. She is a warm light weight in Thorin’s lap, and her hands descend of their own accord and settle into their place at the dip and curve of Bilbo’s hips, over the solid arch of bone making a hollow in her softness.

The ‘Yes’ Thorin whispers is twofold: it’s a ‘yes, I won’t let you fall off if you insist on molesting me in the garden’ and a ‘yes please have your way with me already’.

Bilbo makes a small happy half-laugh at that and Thorin leans back, her toes comfortable on the cool solid stone floor as nimble fingers ease open the drawstring on her sleeping pants -- which she would never admit wearing out of doors, but with the hot weather propriety be damned on their own back porch -- and then Bilbo’s fingers curl into the hair between her legs, stroke until the tickle settles into a warm ache in the folds of her sex.

Thorin would call her out for a tease, and to be honest with herself, she should not feel so comfortable lounging here like this, warm air dust-heavy and still on her bare skin, Bilbo’s hand delving wrist-deep into her pants, but Thorin is both lost and at home under her darkened gaze, mesmerized into stillness by the part of Bilbo’s lips as she seems to drink in every catch in Thorin’s breath, every drop of sweat she can feel beading on her lip and gathering under her breasts.

Bilbo relents eventually, but her fingers are slow and light as they circle around her gem, their path slippery-soft of her arousal. She’s ever so close to where Thorin _wants_ , not quite there but near enough, for she feels the pleasure building up, climbing tingling vines at the backs of her thighs, a flickering throb of ember between her legs, fanned into flying sparkles by Bilbo’s sharp quick breaths against her bare skin as she leans over her, into her, and moulds her mouth to Thorin’s breast, her free hand tangling into hair and beard.

Thorin trembles not to arch into that hand, that mouth, not when the only thing holding them off the ground is a capricious length of cloth. But as Bilbo reaches down and pushes into her, two, three sweet clever fingers, her hips lift up and up and _yes_. The tilt and swing is less than she thought and Bilbo’s counterbalancing only forces her fingers deeper where they curl and stroke, and the palm of her hand presses on Thorin’s gem until there’s no way forward but over the edge, and she could tell Bilbo to not bother, that the even the stillness of her hand would be enough.

Instead she pushes tight-closer into her pleasure and bites back any sound she might make as her sex clenches around Bilbo deep inside her, her sweet strong fingers that keep a key to all her secrets, and pleasure ripples through her rush upon rush upon rush ‘till she’s left breathless in the gentle side-to-side roll of their swing. 

Bilbo says something, her words a hum and tingle against Thorin’s skin that she can’t quite make sense of. She opens her eyes. ‘Hmmm?’

‘I said you’re beautiful. Out here in the sun--’ her fingers tickle soft meandering lines on the inside of Thorin’s thigh-- ‘when you let go.’

Thorin means to return the compliment, but she only sees Bilbo dark-eyed and flushed, gilt by the sunlight behind her, and pulls her into a kiss without thinking. ‘I’m taking this indoors,’ she says when she can wrap her tongue around entire words again.

Bilbo scrunches her nose an inch away from hers, face tilting for another kiss. ‘You seemed quite comfortable here just now,’ she says, breathless in the way that never fails to heat up Thorin’s skin.

‘I was. But even if you trusted me not to let you fall--’ Thorin grasps a double handful of warm soft hobbit arse and grins at the resulting squeak-- ‘I don’t trust **you** to keep quiet.’ She manages to stand up even with Bilbo giggling in her arms, and the shadowy hallway feels near enough too cool after the door closes the sunshine out behind them.

They do make it into the bed, but neither notices the window left ajar until afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: sex in a hammock not tested on real people. So don't come blaming me if you a) get tangled or b) end up closer to the ground than intended XD
> 
> [I'm at tumblr](http://katajainen.tumblr.com) \-- come say hi!


End file.
